Love is in the Air
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! One shots of various pairings from the profile poll I posted in December, starting from third place. Third: LuffyxZoro; Tied in Second: AcexZoro and SanjixZoro; First place: ZoroxSanji. Ch.3 contains spoilers.
1. 3rd Place: LuffyxZoro

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Card  
Pairing: LuffyxZoro  
**

Usopp was busy in his workplace. Brushes, oil paints, and canvas boards sprawled all around the sniper. He was planning to paint the most largest and also the most extravagant Valentine card for Kaya-and he planned to pay a heap load of tips for the delivery birds. The door opened before Usopp could dip the brush into the pink pigment.

"Hey Luffy."

"Hey Usopp," Luffy scanned around, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a Valentine card for Kaya. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah, she's the one who gave us Merry-" There was a minute of silence between the captain and sniper as reminiscence of the Merry Go filled their minds. Luffy recovered first and pulled up a grin, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I borrow some stuff?"

"Sure?" Usopp stared as Luffy rummaged through the collection of crafts. The glitter in Luffy's eyes told the long nose that the captain found what he was looking for.

Luffy brought out a pair of scissors and a gigantic red construction paper. "Can I borrow the scissors? I can't give you back the paper because I'm going to cut it up."

"Yeah yeah, you can." Luffy gathered the items and then approached Usopp's workplace. He held them out to the sniper. By now, Usopp had placed his brush down, "Hm?"

Luffy snickered, "Can you teach me how to cut hearts?"

"Hearts?" For Usopp, creating cut-out hearts was a piece of cake, but this was Luffy. The sniper nodded and took the scissors, "Okay. Watch." Luffy observed as Usopp folded the paper in half and snipped out a shape almost resembled half of a flower petal. He unfolded it revealing a perfect heart.

Luffy awed, "I think I can do that." The first two turned into circles, but after Usopp demonstrated again, Luffy was able to cut out perfect hearts also. After getting the hang of it, Luffy made different sizes. He also 'borrowed' a pink construction paper and cut out more hearts. When he was finished, he collected all of the mini hearts into one basket, he yet again borrowed from the sniper.

Luffy put the basket on the top of his head, "Thanks Usopp!"

"You're welcome." Usopp waved as Luffy dashed out. The sniper cracked his knuckles and lifted his brush, "Now, peace."

-.-.-

Luffy hid the basket behind his back while he searched the ship. The man had a perfect daily schedule, so depending on the hour, he would be at the designated place. Of course, Luffy knew where he was even on the new ship. The captain raised his head toward the sky. The sun was high up in the clear blue sky and there was no wind. The weather was on his side.

-.-.-

Zoro placed the weights onto the floor. He reached for a towel, wiped his face and chest, and then discarded it over the dumbbells so he could use it again later. He snapped the swords onto his haramaki and then pulled a crisp clean shirt over his head. He glanced behind to see what the weather was like. Bright sun, no clouds, no wind; it was a perfect time to take a nap (although the swordsman was oblivious to the fact that he could sleep through a storm).

He leaped down to the lawn and then sat down. Out of all of the places he took naps, the lawn was his second favorite (the men's dormitory was first). It reminded him of the early years when he was just a pirate hunter and had to rest under the tree branches. It also reminded of the earlier years when he took naps after hours of grueling training and was woken up by his old friend.

He pulled his arms over his head and laid on his back. The grass was tickling his bare arms and neck, but it was comforting. He stared absentmindedly at the clouds before he drifted off to sleep.

His nap only lasted a few seconds as he was tickled awake by something, and it wasn't the grass this time. Fluttering over his skin, butterflies were the first thing that came to mind-but butterflies in the middle of the ocean? Zoro opened one of his eyes and blinked. He really thought he saw a bunch of red and pink butterflies.

The swordsman sat up so he could see what interrupted his nap. Zoro was covered in red and pink paper from head to toe. He picked one, and unfolded the piece of paper, "A...heart?" He noticed that all of the hearts had words on them and he read each and every one of them. The swordsman grinned and when he had read the last one, he lifted his head up toward the main mast. He smiled a warm smile, "Thanks Luffy."

He heard laughter and soon after that, the captain landed right in front of the first mate. Luffy bend his body to give a quick kiss in the swordsman's lips. Luffy drew back and flopped down next to Zoro. He scooped up a handful of hearts and sprinkled them onto the swordsman.

Luffy beamed, "Happy Valentine's Day Zoro!"

"Thanks," Zoro leaned in to kiss him, "Happy Valentine's day to you, too."

**The End**


	2. 2nd Place: AcexZoro

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chocolate  
Pairing: AcexZoro  
**

Ace had it all planned. He had sent a mailing bird with an envelope sealed with a spade emblem. Inside the envelope were a letter and a key with the number seventeen inscribed on in gold. The message was this, "Have your ship land on a spring island called Sangria. This is the address in which this key opens. Stand near the balcony edge at sixteen o'clock and I will arrive."

Three days ago, his mailing bird returned, assuring him that the other had received and fully understood the message. The following day, he read the headlines from the morning paper that a young boy in a straw hat had broken in the famous Sangria fortress and had beaten up the prime minister, a man with a shady personality. Yesterday, he departed his resting place to a suburban island on the far side of the Grand Line to buy what was rumored, "The World's Delicious Chocolate." This morning, he was all set with a clean set of clothes, a bouquet of roses, and the box of expensive chocolates for his exclusive other.

It was all supposed to be according to plan.

He did not expect to be interrupted by not one, but three pirate ships whose captains greedily wanted Portgus D. Ace's bounty. The petty battle delayed him an hour, but if he raised his fire power, he might be able to make it in time. So, lifting the box filled with chocolate away from his feet, the flames intensified and his jet ship blasted away.

Splashes from the ocean turned to steam as the ship sped over it like skates over ice. Another pirate ship appeared out of the horizon to have their attempt to kill Ace. The fire user had no time for that so he collided through the vessel and left the ship burning.

He saw the island coming into view, but he only had ten minutes left. Ace clicked his tongue, glanced at the box in his hand, and took a deep breath. The flames were crawling to his knees by the time he made it to the island.

He let his ship sail around the perimeter. The hotel he had reserved sat on the cliff side and Ace squeezed his wallet to have the room with the lovely sunset view. Ace checked his watch; he only had a minute left. He raised his head and there, among many balconies, stood his lover. He scrambled around his ship to gather the items. He tucked the roses and chocolates in his chest and holding his hat, he leaped into the air.

The momentum took him a little too high, but he was able to take a good look of him before he landed. His lover was beautiful as always. Zoro's sharp gray eyes were wide as it followed Ace. His execution was perfect.

Ace landed safely on the balcony edge and lifted his head to grin at the swordsman, "Hello."

"Hey," Zoro waved the envelope, "You made it."

Ace smiled a sad smile, "Naw, I didn't." He then brought out his hands so Zoro could see. The fire user was covered in soot. The roses were burnt around the edge, some were only stems.

Zoro pointed to the box, "That looks fine." Ace smiled but shook his head as he opened the box. What was supposed to be a fancy assortment of chocolates was now a warm puddle with the filling swimming in it.

"Remember the chocolate I told you about?" Zoro nodded slowly, "This was supposed to be it." Ace sighed and then chuckled, "Aw, now it's ruined."

"No it's not." Ace lifted his head to meet Zoro's calm expression. The swordsman's voice was soft and it cooled down the fire user's self resentment. Zoro dipped his fingers into the liquid and swirled it slowly. He pulled them out, letting the warm chocolate drip down his hand, and slipped it inside his mouth. Ace watched as Zoro's lips parted, licking and sucking his own fingers in a lovingly manner. When he was finished, he ran his tongue over his lips, "It's still good." He dipped his finger again and put it out to Ace, "Do you want to try?"

Ace hastily took Zoro's finger into his mouth and gave a good strong suck. Cleaning it, he then dove into Zoro's lips. He could still taste the chocolate mixed with Zoro's luscious scent. As the swordsman wrapped his hands behind Ace's back, the fire user felt the heat from the sun setting into the sea.

The rest of the schedule, "Kiss on the balcony edge while watching the sun set and making love until the next morning" went by as smooth as melting chocolate.

**The End**


	3. 2nd Place: SanjixZoro

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers.**

**Food  
Pairing: SanjixZoro**

Sanji stepped into the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny, his heart danced with feelings of nostalgia and happiness. It had been two long years since the last time he used this kitchen. The long absence left the place slightly covered in dust but the Duval band did a good job of keeping it fairly clean. The cook sighed of relief at how peaceful and quiet it was. Comparing to what he had endured for the past two years, hearing Luffy constantly screaming for food was like an itch.

He rolled up his sleeves. Today he wanted to create a feast to welcome his crew mates and to celebrate Valentine's Day. Of course, he also wanted to show off his new cooking techniques he had learned in that torturous island.

"The Seme Cooking Technique..." Sanji cracked his knuckles, "I hope the crew will like it." He started preparing his dishes. He peeled and sliced the vegetables up with vigor, a scene not seen before. When the kitchen started to release the rich aromas of spices, the hungry captain came crashing in.

"Food?"

Sanji shot a glare, "Not yet." He snapped. Luffy stood rigid at the doorway and Sanji smirked. The captain had keen senses when it came to food so he would know the aggressive air mixed with the cooking. To his surprise, Luffy stepped back cautiously and crept out of the kitchen as if he was never there in the first place. A smile was plastered on his face. The Seme Cooking Technique had done its first magic; he couldn't wait to see the rest of his crews' reactions.

Along with the all mighty power of his new cooking technique he was going to add a pinch-no, a bucket full of love into the dish since it was Valentine's Day. He hoped the ladies would taste the sweet confession of his love. ...not to mention _him_ too.

He had used up almost the whole day to complete the ultimate feast. When Sanji finally opened the doors of the kitchen to welcome his guests, he was startled to see everyone already at the door. All of the men's stomachs were growling. Nami and Robin grinned and Sanji almost fell over with a bloody nose. They all scrambled to their seats, grabbed a clean plate and piled a good amount of food on. Luffy stacked the food up like a mountain and was the first to eat.

The captain's eyes popped out of his sockets, the same way it did at Skypiea, and produced the biggest grin in the world (thanks to his stretchy mouth). "Wow! This is delicious!" Luffy's mouth was drooling while he was chowing down food. Sanji smiled at the compliment and scanned the whole dining table to see what the others thought of the food. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky's cheeks fell to the floor as the flavors blasted their taste buds. Brook hadn't eaten much of Sanji's cooking so he did not have the greatest reaction. Still, the musician had tears pouring out of his eyes and sang some tunes while spaghetti spilled out from his nostrils.

"T-this is the best thing I have ever ate!" Brook sobbed and slurped the spaghetti back. Sanji turned in time to not see the noodle slip from the nose and down the bony throat.

"Sanji, what did you add in this? This is amazing!" Chopper squealed.

The cook placed a finger to his lips, "It's a cook's secret."

"Nngh!"

Sanji's smile dropped and turned to the swordsman. _Oh yeah, I completely forgot about this person_, he thought, although this was half true. Through the hellish two years, he cried out for his love of Nami, Robin, and this green haired swordsman. It wasn't much of a surprise since they were going out, secretly.

"Did you bite your tongue?" the cook asked, unimpressed. He had expected Zoro to be the type to not laud over these kinds of things since he never did two years ago.

Zoro covered his mouth, "N-no, I didn't..."

Sanji frowned, "Then shut up and eat before Luffy eats it all."

The cook skipped and twirled his body to Robin and Nami, "How do you like the dishes Nami-san and Robin-chan?" He really wanted to see the smiles on their faces, but if he did he would probably going to kill himself. So sadly he averted his eyes away from the gleaming beauties.

Nami beamed, "It's delicious Sanji-kun!"

Robin dabbed a napkin over her lips, "It's been a long time since I've eaten such a wonderful meal."

"Aw, I feel like I'm being praised by goddesses~!" Sanji clutched at his heart and sighed in bliss.

"A-Aah...!"

Zoro slapped a hand over his mouth before he could rip out another moan. Now everyone's eyes were on him. His face turned red and the same went with Sanji. It wasn't one of those moans people uttered when they ate something delicious. No, that moan was when someone would make during meltingly hot sex. Sanji heard those sounds hundreds of times when he was with Zoro, so immediately he saw flashes of the swordsman flushed and moaning under him.

Chopper turned and gasped, "Sanji! How many times do I have to tell you to not look at Nami!"

"Huh?...Oh, oh...uh...yeah, sorry..." Sanji fished out his handkerchief and held it over his nose.

Luffy laughed and patted the swordsman's back, "You really liked that huh?"

Zoro's blush darkened at Luffy's comment. The swordsman hastily stood up and stomped out of the dining room.

"Hey! Zoro, where are you going?"

"I'm done! I'm not eating!" Zoro retorted quickly.

"Then can I eat your plate?"

"Do whatever you want! I don't care!"

"Yeay!" the captain cheered and snatched Zoro's plate. The kitchen door closed with a loud slam.

Usopp leaned over toward Nami, "W-what was that?"

"I have no idea..." A sparkle appeared in Nami's eyes, "Sanji-kun, did you add some kind of...aphrodisiac of some sort?"

Sanji pressed the handkerchief harder on his nose, "N-not that I know of..." but there was a huge cat like smile on his face that intimidated Usopp. The power of the Seme Cooking Technique; he was slightly disappointed that Nami and Robin did not produce the same effect as the swordsman, but he felt like he leaped into heaven. He had mastered it and now anyone who was his uke would writhe when eating his food.

-.-.-

Zoro the _Uke_ was up in the crow's nest. The room was dark when Sanji entered. He could see a silhouette of the swordsman leaning against the window. Sanji had a tray of petite cakes in a shape of little pink hearts. Upon the sweet scent, Zoro sat upright and the cook could feel the heated glare on his skin. Sanji approached Zoro and sat down next to him.

The swordsman threw his eyes to the tray of snack and then back at him, "What did you put in the food?"

"Love."

"I'm not joking Cook."

Sanji pulled up a wicked smile, "It's a new cooking technique I learned over the two years, my little uke."

"U-?" A vein popped out of Zoro's forehead, "I'm not an uke!"

"Oh yeah, you aren't. You are the submissive one."

Zoro punched Sanji in the face. He frowned down at the cook who was knocked down onto the ground, "I'm not going to eat your stupid New Cooking Tech-whatever!"

"It's the Seme Cooking Technique." Sanji informed, "Proof that I am the Seme." The moon rose from the ocean and Sanji saw that the blush was still on Zoro's face. The cook grinned despite the swelling on the side of his cheek. He sat down next to Zoro again and picked one of the cakes. He put it up to Zoro's face, "No one's around. I want to know if you like it or not."

Zoro pursed his lips, leering at the piece of cake. Then, he opened his mouth and Sanji popped it in. Zoro blushed and his whole frame shivered as if Sanji just ran his hands down the swordsman's hips. Sanji watched in excitement as the swordsman tried to restrain a moan.

"Moan all you want. It's just me and you."

"T-that doesn't really...Nnhn!" Zoro bit his lip and with a deep breath, he swallowed the cake whole.

Sanji let out a groan. "You have to chew more."

"Screw you."

"So, did you like it?"

"Well, yeah, but...I like prefer the other way."

A question mark floated above Sanji's head, "The other way? As in my old cooking?"

"No idiot." The swordsman suddenly wrapped his arms around the cook and brought him into a warm kiss. He licked Sanji's lower lip before pulling away and started tugging at the red cloth that wrapped around his waist, unraveling it, "This way."

"Oh." Sanji replied and the rest they did not say a word. Well, a few moans.

**The End**


	4. 1st Place: ZoroxSanji

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Name  
Pairing: ZoroxSanji  
**

Zoro was taking a nap when someone woke him up. He had been sleeping for quite some time so his mood was phlegmatic even when the intruder kicked him roughly in the side. The swordsman stretched his arms, yawned, and glanced up.

"What?" Sanji didn't reply, just stared down at him with a noticeably irritated expression. Zoro frowned and asked again, "What?"

"Do you know what today is?"

Zoro straightened up and scratched his head. Then after a moment of processing he replied, "Monday."

"The date." Sanji snapped.

"February 14?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"So?"

"So what Cook?"

Sanji jabbed a finger, "Today is Valentine's Day! It's the day when young couples share and enjoy love!"

The swordsman lowered his shoulders, "...so?" he leaned forward, "What does that have to do with me?" He saw the vein pop on the cook's forehead, indicating that he had hit the right nerve.

Sanji tapped the cigarette so that the ashes fell onto the swordsman. Putting it back into his mouth, the cook glowered, "Excuse me, but what are we considered right now?" the swordsman looked up but didn't say a word. Sanji crossed his arms, "We've been going out for weeks now. Don't you think we could 'level up' our relationship?"

Zoro raised an eye, "What do you mean by 'leveling up?'"

Over the weeks, the fights between him and the cook were more of a performance in front of their crew. They shared their first kiss just a few weeks ago and on their last trip on an island, they even went out on a date. Sure, they haven't reached to the 'main course' in the cook's dictionary terms. Was that what the cook wanted? Zoro felt the heat rise to his cheeks, so he tried his best to scowl, "Hey, were you listening?"

The cook blew a thin line of smoke, "I want you to stop calling me 'cook'."

Zoro made a face, disappointed that the cook was not talking about the 'main course.' "How is that supposed to level us up?"

"Let me tell you this. Before we went out you called me Cook. We're going out and you're still calling me Cook." Sanji tapped his chest, "I have a name you know."

Zoro pursed his lips together. He frowned, "Other than Cook?"

"Yeah."

The swordsman crossed his arms and his eyebrows furrowed. "So, I can call you-"

"Yeah?"

"Love Cook?"

An anger mark popped out from his forehead, "That's the same thing!"

Zoro counted with his fingers, "Cook, Love Cook, Ero Cook, Beautiful Brow, Darts, Pirate A, Pirate B, Guru Guru, Hoge-" as the swordsman pelted the cook with stupid nicknames, the more anger marks multiplied on Sanji's temple. Suddenly, Zoro's eyes widened and sparkled in realization. He blinked and turned to the cook. Sanji was about to open his mouth and yell at him (or kick him) when the swordsman interrupted, "Prince?"

Sanji's face exploded in red. When Zoro first called him this, the heat from the Alabasta Desert and the dire situation they were in made that ridiculous nickname forgotten in the sand. Apparently, Zoro remembered that silly event. Zoro grinned at Sanji's reaction, "Would you like me to call you Prince?"

"Uh...I-"

"Huh, Prince?" Zoro asked in a sweeter note.

"Y-you-" Sanji sputtered, "You idiot!" the cook stomped on his heels and left the swordsman laughing.

The rest of the day for Sanji, it was embarrassing. Whenever the swordsman's and his eye met, Zoro made his best smiles and called him his new nickname out loud. And whenever Sanji heard it and saw how gorgeous the handsome idiot grinned, Sanji's usual suaveness toppled over and he ran away blushing. The swordsman was having fun, but the cook was not enjoying it one bit. He wished Zoro took things seriously.

It came to a point when Sanji completely ignored Zoro. Sanji was preparing a special Valentine's Day dinner (strictly only for Nami and Robin) when the swordsman barged in. Sanji was in such a bad mood that he didn't even turn around.

"Oi Prince." Sanji felt the blood rise to his cheeks, but he pretended not to hear. He heard Zoro's footsteps approaching, so the cook pulled his frown down as possible. The footsteps stopped and Sanji knew Zoro was right behind him. He could almost _feel_ the swordsman's hands hovering over his hips, but there was a faint, tantalizing space between them. It was making the cook crazy.

And then those hands left.

"You're so fun to tease." The swordsman chuckled. The sounds of footsteps started once again, only it was getting distant. Zoro stopped and Sanji knew it was too close to be near the door. There was a faint noise, a shuffle of some fabric, and the footsteps resumed. Finally, the squeaks of the door opened and then closed; the bubbling pots started to sing again.

Sanji spun around to see what that mysterious noise was. His eye caught an object on the table that wasn't there before. It was a large red box in a shape of a heart.

He immediately launched toward the box. He secured it close to his body as if it was the most precious thing in the word-and it was. Sanji turned it around so he could take a good look of it. There was a tag that read: "To Cook" but the word 'Cook' was crossed out and below it read, "Prince." Sanji snarled like an agitated lion but it dissipated into curiosity as to what was inside. He tore the golden seal and pulled open the lid.

It was one big heart shaped chocolate, one size smaller than the box. Smack in the middle of the dark chocolate were words. It was written in white chocolate and in Zoro's neat calligraphy it read:

Happy Valentine's Day Sanji

Sanji's eye widened in surprise, and then his face formed a sloppy smile. "You really are a moron." Sanji whispered. He placed the box back onto the table and returned to his cooking; reminding himself to cut up extra heart shaped fruits and vegetables for the swordsman.

**The End**


End file.
